Saving the Damned
by Mephala's Sibling
Summary: My own twist on what should have happened, the night Lucien Lachance was killed.


**Saving the Damned.**

Lucien paced around the small settlement of Applewatch, walking, his feet never making a sound upon the cold wooden floors, from one end of the small cottage to the other. His robes made a quiet noise of protest every time he turned, the black fabric encasing him, holding him close.

Patiently he waited for his Silencer to return.

To prove his innocence to their most unholy of stained guilds.

Chuckles of humourless laugher broke free from his tightly drawn lips.

"Farrah." He whispered to the winds.

Meanwhile, the Silencer herself dropped Enilroth's still luke warm body to the ground, pleased with the sound of dropping bones. His body writhed even in death, sweet adrenaline coursing through his veins, staining the fake deaddrop.

Swiftly she shrouded herself in shadow, keeping her mind clear of all but one mission. 'Find the traitor.' She spoke to herself, the lighthouse coming within view. The faint glow dim of dying embers brushed past her cheeks as she scaled the side of the illustrious white monument.

The old man at the top inquired as to her reasons for coming. With a sadistic smile she cruelly barked her orders at him, quickly earning her the key she sought. With it, she opened the locked door to the Traitor's Cellar.

The dank foul smell of recent death invaded her nostrils and spilled out into the night, venturing further she located the blood written diary, ensured to seal the Traitor's fate, grabbing that and the disembodied head angled to stare at the promised words she left as quickly as she came.

Mounting her most prized steed, Shadowmere, the black beauty of night, demoness of the land. With a power laden whinny she galloped in aim of Applewatch.

The Silencer, taking her time removed her hood. Red tresses tied hastily in a long braid fell free from its confines, allowing the chill night air to gently run its fingers through the softness.

When pain and fear gripped the Silencer she gripped the place above her heart, Shadowmere's speed having them past the grant and ornate Imperial City.

"Something's wrong. Lucien!" She cried out, voice hoarse and thick with emotion. "Shadowmere faster, you have to go faster!"

The demoness obeyed, shooting forward with speeds only the netherworldly could possess. Her galloping hoofs shed the surroundings of any outline, everything became blurred with speed, or what it just her tears playing tricks?

When Applewatch was in clear sight the Silencer payed no mind to still moving steed, leaping from the worn leather saddle she broke down the door, sending dust and debris flying in every direction.

Green jaded eyes focusing on the blade that was poised so elegantly above the High Elf's head.

"No!" Farrah screamed, casting a shielding spell. Protecting the one she loved, from the family she loved.

"Farrah!" Lucien seemed almost shocked to see her, the cold blade meant for him bouncing from Arquen's hand.

Farrah stood with her arms outstretched at either side of her lithe figure, her hands glowing heavenly white with magic. Lucien could not see her face, but he knew that if he could, it would be twisted into a protective snarl. As was this kitten's nature.

"Ah, Silencer. At last you have arrived. You have caught us in the middle of dealing with our family's betrayer, Lucien Lachance. Please move so we can continue." Arquen spoke, her eerily calm voice not effecting Lucien's Silencer, her trained ways prevented her from reacting.

"You shall not touch another hair on his body." She spat like venom had invaded her mouth, as if she was addressing one of Sithis' most loyal children.

"What is the meaning?" Arquen shrieked, the sound becoming dulled by the low soothing hum of magic.

"You. Shall. Not. Harm. Him." Farrah stated firmly, as Arquen's face twisted into a scowl at being spoken to like a child. "Lucien has done nothing but serve Sithis his whole life! As have I! This unjust death is not fit for one such as him."

"This man has betrayed Sithis! Using you as his loyal puppet!"

"Yes, I have been used as a puppet. But not by Lachance. I hold proof."

"What proof, what is it you have found that contradicts our actions?"

Lowing her shield, and standing in a more formal stance, Farrah reached inside of her bag, never taking her eyes off of the four that dared to come close to harming the only person she had ever allowed herself to care for.

If they dared come near, she would hesitate to face Sithis' wrath.

When her hands grasped the diary, she tossed it in the direction of the High Elf, who grasped it firmly. Upon opening, she noted the blood and scrawled ramblings of a mad man.

"See how that writing is identical to the order's I received." Farrah spoke again, handing over six pieces of parchment, along with the two Lucien himself wrote. "Those two are from Lucien himself, not only is the parchment different upon closer inspection but the hand writing differs."

"Indeed." Arquen drawled.

"You have been chasing Lucien while I have been receiving orders. As I understand, member's of the Black Hand are masters at tracking their prey. You have been observing Lucien for all that time, and I doubt he has ever written to me." Farrah stated, as mumbled gasped echoed about the room, she knew she was right.

Lucien felt an overwhelming sense of pride for Farrah, she was defending him as no one else had done. Faithful to the end.

"Enough! Enough of this nonsense. Arquen we must aspease Sithis." Mathieu Bellamont argued taking a step closer to Lucien. Directly into the path of Farrah.

Taking an immediate protective crouch electricity crackled around her fingertips. The untamed energy brisling her hair, making her look wild and untameable, one of the things Lucien admired about his little pet.

"Any closer and see the meat drip from your bones." She hissed, Mathieu stopped. His glare was easily beaten by that of Farrah; the smouldering ice pierced his very soul.

"There is one very easy way of finding out the traitor that stands in this room." Farrah grinned; her eyes alight with the thought. Keeping one hand bristling with energy the other calmed and reached into her bag yet again, bring out the severed head.

Arquen remained impassive, Banus remained impassive, Belisarius remained impassive.

Mathieu however, his eyes had widened, which did not go unnoticed by anyone in the room.

"YOU!" Farrah hissed along with everyone, though she was the only one to continue. "You are the one that threatened the Dread Father and our Honoured Night Mother so!"

"Mathieu Bellamont is the Traitor?" Arquen asked rather than stated, as if shock affected more so than the betrayal.

Bellamont's expression changed from shock to a smugness that easily grated on Farrah's nerves.

Barrels of laugher bubbled from within his chest, maniacal with estranged actions. His eyes were wide as if he had sipping skooma.

"Oh how I have waited for this day." He giggled. "The day I would finally kill the Night Mother! She listened to my father you know, my mad, mad papa, he wanted my mama dead and Lucien did it!" He sounded more excited than mournful. Lucien however did not look the least bit remorseful.

"So now I got to kill Lucien!" His eyes suddenly settled on Farrah, whose entire body tensed. "But you! He giggled yet again, ignoring the sharp sound of drawing swords. "You stopped me!"

"DIE!" He screamed, acting too quick for Farrah to react, he plunged his dagger into her gut, groaning as Arquen copied his actions, her silver dagger's tip poking just through his stomach.

Farrah herself groaned in pain, pulling the dagger from her side and clenching her wounds. With quick actions she cut Lucien free before tending to herself. She cut the ropes around his hands as he steadied himself for the fall.

Next came his legs as he dropped to the floor, gathering a weakening Farrah into his arms seconds after he dropped.

Arquen, Banus and Belisarius knew not what to do with themselves, but took to dragging Bellamont's body outside to rot in the cold, and to offer him to Sithis properly.

"Farrah?" Lucien whispered, brushing a strand of stray hair from her face.

She smirked weakly. "Sneaky basterd." She rasped. "He used a poisoned blade."

Lucien caused her to groan when inspecting her wound, that seeped with a sickly green ooze.

"I'll be fine. Just give me a moment." She rasped, clenching her hand before a similar light to before engulfed her just as suitably as shadow. "Ah." Sighed she, opening her eyes to stare at Lucien fully.

"Hello." She smiled raising her hand to his face, cupping his cheek, one of his own hands held it in place.

"Hello." He purred back, causing her smile to widen. She nuzzled herself further into his embrace, grateful for the fact she'd arrived in time. She didn't know what she would have done if she hadn't.

How far would she have gone just to bring him back for her own selfish desires?

Deciding not to dwell on the thought Farrah grabbed Lucien's shoulders and forced him backwards, straddling his hips and pinning his arms as she leaned over him, a playful glint to both her eyes and smile.

"Damn you woman." Lucien growled hungrily as Farrah broke out into a series of husky chuckles.

"Told you I'd get you back." Farrah replied, a smirk playing on her delicious lips.


End file.
